Optical code scanners are used in point of sale (POS) terminals to read optical codes on items which are presented to the POS terminals for purchase as part of a purchase transaction. It may not be intuitively obvious to a first time or inexperienced operator how to properly move an item across an optical code scanner so that an optical code on the item can be read accurately and quickly. The internal process of reading an optical code is also complicated and hidden from the operator. To reduce costs to a retailer and the time required to process a purchase transaction, it is advantageous for operators of POS terminals to have an easy to use interface on the optical code scanner that guides and instructs the operator on the optimum method to scan items.